Un Café Para Dos
by Minette Megurine
Summary: Nos cuenta el encuentro casual entre Caitlyn y Riven en un café de piltover donde Riven le cuenta a su amiga como se siente tras pasar meses deprimida por Irelia RivenxIrelia, IreliaxSyndra y un poco de CaitlynxVI


Buenas!... etto es el primer Fic que publico acá no es el primero que hago pero digamos que una amiga lleva semanas diciendome que publique asi que me arme de valor y aca me tiene, de verdad espero que sea de su agrado

xD los personajes que use en este fic son propiedad de riot games solo los tome prestados para este fic

sin mas que decir disfruten de la lectura

* * *

Un café para dos

Era una tarde algo nublada me encontraba sentada en la parte exterior de un café, la verdad estaba distraída sumida en mis pensamientos cuando Riven tomo asiento.

¡Woah! –exclame dando un pequeño salto ante la sorpresiva aparición de mi amiga.

Vamos Caitlyn, siempre distraída, un día de estos te tropezaras con una puerta o algo así – dijo mi amiga tratando de sonar alegre pero podía notar en sus ojos esa depresión de hace ya varios meses atrás.

No responderé a eso Riven – dije algo avergonzada ya eso me había pasado unas cuantas veces, en mi casa y en la comisaria, pero no podía darle la razón sino serian años de bromas que no estaba dispuesta a soportar.

Tranquila solo bromeo – dijo ella mientras miraba su café humeante.

Me preocupaba verla sin su típica sonrisa que tanto me molestaba, no porque no fuese linda sino porque solo la usaba para hacerme molestar con bromas muy pesadas junto con VI, pero ya era mucho tiempo no soportaba ver a mi amiga en ese estado, teníamos que hablar de una vez por todas.

Y bien Riven – haciendo una pequeña pausa mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi café y continúe – ¿cómo marchan las cosas con…? -antes de poder terminar la cara de mi amiga se deformo creando una mueca de incomodidad y tristeza, ella sabía que debíamos hablar sino su pasado la seguiría atormentando.

Cait ahora no –dijo esto con un dejo mientras un largo suspiro se apoderaba de sus labios.

"genial Cait la has cagado" – pensé algo nerviosa y sin darme cuenta nuevamente estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos, Riven era una chica linda, de cabellos Blancos, sabía que decir en cualquier momento, vestía de forma cómoda, jeans ajustado, playeras de chico y tenia aires de "chica ruda" – suspire poniendo en blanco los ojos al pensar en eso ultimo, Riven era lo contrario a una Chica ruda, era una cabeza de chorlito, distraída y estaba completamente enamorada de irelia.

Cati, m-me estas asustando idiota – alcance a escuchar mientras volvía en mi.

¿Ah? –fue lo único que dije al notar que Riven estaba roja, pero no por vergüenza, conocía ese gesto, la muy desgraciada me había hecho algo mientras pensaba.

Riven tomo un espejo de mi bolso y lo levanto divertida y allí lo vi un pequeño mostacho dibujado con marcador negro, la iba a matar pero su risa me calmo, hacia tanto que no la escuchaba.

Te Disparare –murmure intentando sonar molesta, pero en realidad estaba aliviada de tener a mi amiga de nuevo.

Inténtalo –dijo entre risas haciendo el gesto más infantil que podía, sacándome la lengua como una niña de 6 años.

Ya regreso – me levante y fui al baño del café, muy agradecida con el destino al notar que a esa hora no era muy concurrido así que la pequeña obra de mi amiga no me hizo pasar vergüenza.

Tras unos segundo entre al baño de chicas, me dirigí a los lavabos y comencé a mojar mi cara para quitarme el mostacho, suspire al notar que en mi mente una palabra se hacía eco "hay que hablar", cuando note que no tenía mi "sensual" mostacho seque mi cara y Salí de allí, note que a lo lejos mi amiga volvía a perder el brillo de sus ojos y cuando lo note ya era tarde, en la parte interna del café estaba Irelia, suspire pesado al notar la desagradable presencia de la que en algún momento fue mi amiga.

Syndra –dije entre dientes muy bajo mientras me dirigía a la parte exterior del café.

Por tu cara de asco puedo decir que vistes a… -dijo Riven con un dejo de tristeza mientras suspiraba muy profundamente.

¿Quieres irte de aquí Riven?- me limite a decir, sentía enojo por ver a las causantes de la depresión de mi amiga ya habían pasado meses desde aquel día.

No, si nos marchamos ellas notaran que estoy destruida –levanto la mirada y me regalo una media sonrisa.

Tengo una duda… –suspire algo fastidiada - ¿a Irelia no le gustaba este café?, es que siempre que veníamos ella prefería quedarse en la en casa o entrenando, decía que era feo el lugar –mire curiosa y disimuladamente a las ahora acarameladas Irelia y Syndra quienes estaban dentro del local en una mesa junto a la ventana estaban tomadas de la mano riendo y lanzando miradas la una a la otra.

Note que Riven solo se encogió de hombros sabía que tenía razón y lo más probable es que Syndra al vernos casi al diario en este café la convenciera de venir como una "cita".

Cait – corto el silencio Riven – de meses hasta ahora Irelia me ha tratado de mal en peor – dijo algo nerviosa, conocía a mi amiga y sabía que esto le costaba mucho.

Riven no lo… -hizo una seña y me sonrió, me di cuenta que ella quería hablar así que hice silencio.

Más de 4 años juntas, me desvivía por ella –dijo pausadamente mientras que su vos comenzó a sonar más dulce pero con un pequeño tono triste en ella – la verdad es la segunda chica de la cual me he enamorado de esa manera –riendo un poco, la verdad sentía que esa risa solo calmaba un poco las ganas de llorar.

Lo sé –murmure mientras volvía a mirarla.

Por favor no te sientas culpable de lo que paso – se acomodo en la silla y me regalo una sonrisa – ella se aprovecho de que eras su "amiga" – esa última palabra me hizo sentir asqueada.

Nunca lo fue –dije secamente con el seño fruncido.

Lo se, lo se – suspiro y continuo – ella lo fingió para poder llegar a nosotras, Irelia, Sona, Karma, Orianna, VI, tu y yo –dijo cada nombre enumerándolos con los dedos – una vez lo logro te desecho así de simple –eso ultimo me enojo un poco porque tenía razón, no me di cuenta antes y eso hirió mi astucia para descubrir las mentiras solo con mirar a los ojos, ella continuo – aunque sus intenciones eran directamente con Irelia y simplemente no le importo que estuviese conmigo, solo busco la forma de manipular cada situación para que me perjudicara, hasta ese día en el que me grito que no serbia, que ella para mí era solo un juego y que Syndra tenía razón –dejo escapar un pesado suspiro – desde ese momento me di cuenta que su mirada había cambiado, era de odio –dijo dolida.

Ella solo esta ciega por Syndra –dije enojada mientras mi mano golpea suavemente la mesa.

Cait mírala – gire un poco para ver en dirección de las dos chicas y vi como Irelia sonreía.

Esta sonriendo – murmure con algo de enojo.

Así es, ella está feliz y es suficiente para mi, así me duela, así sufra los malos tratos de ambas, para mí me es suficiente verla bien –mirándome a los ojos- a veces ellas discuten y es por eso que me vez decaída, porque me molesta tanto cuando la veo mal y bueno no puedo hacer más que esperar... a que la olvide – su voz se quebró y continuo- o a que el mundo gire lo suficiente –tomando el último sorbo de café miro hacia un costado y sonrió.

Sentí unos brazos cálidos alrededor de mi cuello y sonreí.

¿Nos vamos? – le pregunte a Riven mientras ella se levantaba divertida por aquella escena.

Correcto señoritas no podemos estar perdiendo nuestras vidas sentadas, esperando a que todo llegue a nuestras manos – comenzó a reír – y si esperamos por tu amada VI, créeme que moriríamos esperándola.

¡oye! –replico la pelirosa que ahora se encontraba aferrada a mi brazo.

Es cierto, moriré esperándola en el altar – bromee mientras me ganaba una mirada de perrito mojado mezclado con un enorme puchero por parte de mi novia- VI compórtate –le dije encantada por verla así.

Niña –dijo Riven sacándole la lengua, gesto que hizo enfadar a VI.

¡S-SOY MAS ALTA QUE TU RIVEN! –dijo ella con un leve puchero, lo que me pareció tan adorable que no pude evitar regalarle un beso en la mejilla.

A veces las cosas llegan por algo, el futuro es incierto, solo debo disfrutar de los buenos momentos junto a quienes me valoran y me quieren, recordar los buenos tiempo en los que fui amada, no olvidar por completo mi amor y sobre todo sonreír ante la vida –dijo Riven sonriendo - es suficiente de lamentarme de ahora en mas volveré a ser la de antes…

Caminamos hasta perdernos entre la multitud, en esa mensa, en esa tarde ella disfruto de una charla y un delicioso café para dos.


End file.
